The Joys of Parenthood
by diceyAscension
Summary: It was April in the year of 2001. Topanga and I had been living in NYC for almost an entire year and we were both still heavily preparing for both of our futures. But, little did we know that our lives would soon be forever changed because of a bouncing baby girl. (Rated T just in case. It'll eventually lead into the events of Girl Meets World.)
1. Prologue

Cory's POV:

It was April of the year 2001. It had been just about eleven months since we moved to New York City. Topanga was happily working towards a masters degree in the business of law. As a matter of fact, that was the sole reason we moved down here in the first place. She got herself an internship for the law firm of Brown Elliot. The internship included a full scholarship to the New York University School of Law and, boy, was I proud of her. I always knew she could do absolutely _anything _as long as she put her mind to it.

I, on the other hand, wasn't doing quite as well as her. I was still attending college and all, at that point, but I just didn't feel as accomplished as her. I guess I never was going to feel nearly as accomplished as her. I mean, c'mon, let's face it: She's Topanga. Nobody was ever as special as her and nobody would ever be as special as her. She's one of a kind and she chose to marry _me_; just an average guy. Nothing was really all that special about me and I eventually came to accept that. I was just so happy that I was blessed with the perfect dream girl. But, little did I know that my life would soon be blessed with yet another beautiful girl, a bouncing baby girl to be precise.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know this is incredibly short but this is just the prologue. Future chapters will definitely be much longer. Thank you for reading. Be sure to leave me a review on your way out!**

**-diceyAscension**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, before any of you read this chapter, I've got a bit of a warning. I know there's people that are triggered by the mention of like nausea and such. So, just as a fair warning, there's a little bit of that in this chapter.**

* * *

**Topanga's POV:**

I woke up at approximately six thirty in the morning. It was Monday. I usually wanted to get myself out of bed and go to school but I guess today just was not one of those days. I felt as sick as a dog and I had no idea why. I was typically in good health for all my twenty-ish years of life. Anyways, I just shrugged it off and got my lazy butt out of bed.

But, as I stood up, I instantly felt dizzy and a little bit nauseous. _Great, I'm getting the stomach flu.. _I thought to myself. _Guess I gotta call in sick to __**both**_ _my part-time jobs, along with contacting __**all **__my professors. _I sighed frustratedly. I honestly didn't want to lie in bed sick all day but it didn't really look like I had too much of a choice.

I cautiously walked back into bed only to notice that Cory was still lying right beside me. I nudged his shoulder gently, knowing that he was supposed to be up and getting ready for a day of college and work, as well. "Cory..? C'mon, you've gotta get up. It's Monday, remember?"

He mumbled something I couldn't exactly comprehend before rolling on the side facing away from me and presumably tried to fall back to sleep. I proceeded to nudge his shoulder just a little bit harder in order to get his attention. "Cory Matthews, wake up right now, mister." I announced to him in a firm tone of voice.

Cory grumbled and moved around a little more before actually responding to me. "Uh huh.. I...I'm up, honey." He then proceeded to tiredly turn over onto his back and eventually sat himself up.

"Good." I smiled weakly. My stomach was calmed down slightly for the time being and I couldn't be happier. "How ya doin'?"

He stretched out his arms, letting out a long yawn. "A little bit tired, but I guess I oughta get up." He then looked me directly in the eyes. I was guessing that he noticed I looked pale or something. "You feeling alright, Topanga..?"

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed within the blink of an eye. "Not really, but it's fine. Think I've just got a stomach flu or something so I'm staying home. Go on and get ready for class. I'll be fine, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." He simply nodded in response. "You need Pepto Bismol or something before I end up leaving?"

I shook my head. "I think I'll be okay. If not, I'm sure we've got some around the house."

"Well, yeah, we do." Cory decided to point out to me. I guess it was kind of obvious that we would have some around, just in case. "I was just wondering if you want me to get it for you. I don't want ya to be cooped up in bed all day without any sort of medicine."

"Cory, trust me, I-I'll be fine. I'm perfectly capable of getting up and grabbing it myself if needed." I said to him with great assurance. However, I started to get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach again. "O-Oh God."

"Honey, you alright..?" Cory asked me in a sweet, calming voice. It was quite clear he was worried for me.

"Y-Yeah, just gotta run to the bathroom real quick." I announced wearily and ran straight outta our bedroom. I then decided to run straight for the bathroom which was conveniently located straight across the hall. Luckily, I made it there just in time. I got down on my knees in front of the toilet and threw up right inside of it. After finishing, I shuddered in disgust. I did not enjoy nausea in the very least. I mean, who would enjoy it? It's just utterly disgusting, in my opinion.

Anyways, I flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink. I turned both the 'hot' and 'cold' knobs on the sink in order to make the water feel lukewarm. I put both of my hands underneath the water and grabbed the soap. I pressed down on the nozzle of the soap container and scrubbed the soap that came out into my hands. I then rinsed off the soap and turned off the sink, drying off my hands with a nearby hand towel. After knowing that my hands were nice and clean, I headed back to mine and Cory's bedroom. I figured I'd just end up throwing up again in just a little bit so I would just brush my teeth later on in the day. I exited the bathroom and returned to the bedroom that belonged to Cory and I.

Upon returning to the bedroom, I noticed that Cory was dressed in a casual attire, which was probably for going to college in. He would return later this afternoon to get dressed in his work uniform.

"So, um, guess you're almost ready to leave, huh?" I asked, slight curiosity sparking in my mind as I went to lay back on my side of the bed.

"Yeah, I guess so." He nodded, smiling gently towards me. He then raised an eyebrow at me. "You sure ya don't need me to bring some medicine to you?" He asked me once again.

I know he was only trying to make things easier for me, considering I felt like absolute crap, but I yet again denied his kind offer. "No, I'm sure, Cory. Thank you." I smiled in a warm sense. "Now, you better get going. You know your professor doesn't like it whenever anybody's late."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Cory nodded in understanding. He then made his way over to my side of the bed and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Love ya, honey. Get some rest."

"Love ya too. Oh, and don'cha worry, I will." I reassured him. "Now _go_."

"Alright, see ya later." Cory declared, exiting our bedroom and presumably our apartment.

After he left, I grabbed the phone that was located on my bedside table and made some calls to inform my bosses that I wouldn't be able to come into work today.

* * *

**A/N 2: Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I tried my hardest to keep both Cory and Topanga in character. I'm probably gonna try and watch the last season or two of Boy Meets World to get them both more into character, along with the other characters that are gonna be involved in the story. Feel free to leave me a review on your way out.**

**-diceyAscension**


End file.
